1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable computer which includes a display unit and a keyboard unit pivoted to the display unit, more particularly to a portable computer which has two supporting legs that are stored within leg mounting portions of the keyboard unit when not in use, and which are rotated to supporting positions so as to raise the rear portion of the keyboard unit when in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, in order to prevent the user's hands from tiring easily, the rear portion of a keyboard unit of a desktop computer is raised so as to position the keyboard unit in an inclined position to provide the user with keyboard operating comfort. However, in order to pack a portable computer closely within a compact case, no supporting legs are provided on the bottom surface of the keyboard unit. As a result, when the portable computer is in use, the user's hands tire easily.